Six ans pour comprendre
by MisaoO-Chan
Summary: "-Allez, juste un petit baiser mon Sévy' d'amour!" Une semaine que Black le harcèle, toujours avec ce ton moqueur. Quand allait-il enfin le laisser tranquille? Yaoi, époque des Maraudeurs, 6eme année.
1. Chapter 1

**- Allez, juste un petit baiser mon Sevy' d'amour!**

Severus se retient d'envoyer son poing dans la belle gueule... Euh la sale face de Black. Il se contenta de fermer les yeux, de prendre une grande inspiration, et d'oublier le sourire narquois et le regard moqueur qui lui faisait face.

Une semaine, cela faisait une semaine qu'il supportait le harcèlement de ce sale cabot! Oh, il ne savait pas exactement comment le sang-pur avait appris qu'il était gay, mais il soupçonnait Lily d'avoir quelque chose à voir avec cette histoire! Après tout, elle seule savait qu'il était attiré par les hommes, et particulièrement **cet** homme, qu'il haïssait autant qu'il désirait. Et vu l'état de leur relation aujourd'hui...  
>Quoi qu'il en soit, ça sentait le piège Maraudeur à plein nez, ou alors c'était sûrement encore un pari stupide qu'il avait perdu.<p>

Il se contenta donc de passer devant le Gryffondor sans le regarder, ayant compris depuis longtemps (quelques jours en faite, mais ça lui semblait une éternité), que refuser ou se scandaliser ne faisait qu'encourager son comportement... Pour le moins dérangeant. Mais il avait oublié un détail: Sirius Black, l'orgueilleux et fier Sirius Black, ne supportait _absolument_ pas qu'on l'ignore.  
>Severus se retrouva donc plaqué contre le mur du couloir désert, le visage à quelques centimètres de celui de son pire ennemi, de telle sorte qu'il ne pouvait décemment plus l'ignorer. Il rougit instantanément, mais la rougeur quitta vite ses joues tandis qu'il retrouvait son sang froid. Il commença à se débattre, en vain puisque son attaquant était plus grand et plus fort que lui.<p>

**- Mais... Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais?** Bredouilla-t-il.

**- J'ai essayé de la joué gentil**, répondit son ennemi d'une voix rauque qui lui donna des frissons. **Mais ma patience a ses limites, alors si tu préfères que je la joue brutal, c'est comme tu veux!**

**- Mais... Non mais attends un peu! Je préfère rien du tout, je veux juste que tu me lâches sale clébard!**

Il commençait à avoir peur. L'autre n'avait plus l'air de plaisanter du tout! D'accord, en elle-même la situation lui plaisait. Fortement. Mais là il se moquait clairement de lui, après tout c'était impossible qu'il soit sérieux. Même si c'était étrange qu'il pousse le vice jusqu'à se tenir aussi près de lui juste pour une blague. Et puis ces yeux gris étaient vraiment sérieux... Et cette lueur dans son regard, il ne l'inventait pas! Si...? Oh Merlin, il devait se ressaisir, si son cerveau se mettait à imaginer de telles choses, c'était vraiment mauvais!

**- Black... Commença-t-il** pour briser le silence,** tu as intérêt à tout de suite enlever tes sales pattes. Je ne sais pas quel pari idiot tu as perdu avec ton binoclard, mais-**

**- C'est pas un pari**, avait grommelé le rouge et or.

**- Oh, alors c'est juste pour le plaisir de me gâcher la vie? Eh bien bravo, c'est réussit! Ça fait une semaine que tu me fais royalement chier, désolé de l'expression, mais ça a assez duré! Alors encore **_**une**_** demande indécente, encore **_**un**_** surnom mielleux, et je te le ferais regretter!**

**- Oh, et comment comptes-tu me punir, mon Serpent adoré?**

Retour du sourire narquois, et du rouge sur les joues de Snape. Ah ce que ce sourire pouvait l'exi... l'énerver! Il lui donnait envie de lui arracher les lèvres, de les mordre jusqu'au sang, de...  
>Oh Merlin. Il était fini.<p>

-** Pour te répondre plus **_**sérieusement**_**, **reprit le Black devant son silence,** je ne fais pas ça pour-**

Il fut coupé par deux lèvres qui se posèrent sur les siennes. Severus, les yeux fermés, n'avait pas réussi à empêcher son geste. Mais en réalisant ce qu'il venait de faire, il mit fin au baiser qui n'avait pas duré plus d'une seconde finalement, et profita de la surprise du plus grand pour se dégager et remettre un certaine distance entre eux. Sirius le fixait avec des yeux écarquillés, ne réagissant même pas quand sa "victime" s'était dégagé. Le Serpentard, lui, avait perdu son sang-froid pourtant légendaire.

**- Voilà, tu l'as eu ton baiser! **Cria-t-il plus rouge que jamais. **Maintenant, tires-toi! Vas te moquer de moi avec tes crétins d'amis, et laisses-moi enfin tranquille!**

Et sur ces mots, il se retourna, prêt à s'enfuir. Son cœur battait la chamade, Merlin, il l'avait embrassé! Mais maintenant, il allait certainement le tourner en ridicule en racontant partout que l'impassible Severus Snape lui avait sauté dessus. Il s'attendait à tout moment à entendre le rire si reconnaissable se répercuter sur les murs du couloir.

Mais au lieu de ça, une main agrippa son bras, le forçant à se tourner, et il n'eut le temps que d'entendre un "**Je suis désolé**" murmuré par Sirius que des lèvres s'écrasaient sur celles de Severus. Oui, s'écraser est le bon mot, car le baiser n'avait rien de tendre. Il était violent, à l'instar de ses instigateurs, se transformant en véritable combat pour savoir quelle bouche, quelle langue dominerait l'autre. Il se retrouva à nouveau plaqué contre le mur, le Gryffondor emprisonnant ses hanches de ses mains tandis que les siennes s'accrochaient à la nuque et à la chevelure bouclée du brun. La rancœur, la haine étaient présentes dans cet échange, mais aussi l'appréhension, et l'envie de posséder l'autre, de le faire sien.

Ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle, front contre front, regard acier contre onyx.

**- Si tu savais comme je te hais**, avoua Sirius dans un soupir (de soulagement ou d'exaspération?)

**- Si tu savais comme c'est réciproque**, sourit Severus, un sourire si rare.

Et sur ces mots, ils recommencèrent à s'embrasser, reprenant leur combat pour prouver lequel des deux haïssait l'autre le plus fort.

* * *

><p>Lily et Remus se retinrent (avec difficulté) de crier victoire. Ils avaient réussi!<p>

**- Non... Au secours... Le traître...**

James se lamentait au sol, semblant se liquéfier.

**- Allez Prongs, dis-toi qu'au moins Padfoot arrêtera enfin de nous casser les oreilles avec son "Sèv'"! Faillait bien que ça arrive un jour, déjà qu'il lui a fallu six ans pour comprendre, trois mois pour accepter et une semaine pour arriver à ses fin!  
><strong>  
><strong>- Mais pourquoi lui? <strong>Pleurnicha l'homme à terre

**- Le cœur à ces raisons que la raison ne connaît point**, murmura la jeune femme à leur côté.

...

**- D'ailleurs Prongs, tu me dois 10 gallions! J'ai pas oublié notre pari!** Claironna le loup-garou.

Loup-garou qui se fie assommer par une rousse en colère

**- Tu as complètement casser mon superbe effet de fin! Abruti!**

Puis elle s'en alla pleurer sur les hommes qui ne savent pas lire l'atmosphère et se taire quand il le fallait.


	2. Chapter 2

**Six ans pour comprendre, Chapitre 2**

**Nda:** Bonjour à tous! Me revoilà après 5 mois de silence avec le chapitre 2 de Six ans pour comprendre. Ce chapitre été dure à écrire, le début était aller tout seul (j'étais étrangement inspirée pendant mes premiers cours de philo'!), puis ça n'a plus voulu... Je me suis relancé après avoir reçu une review très encourageante d'une lectrice, Elektra Black 2, que je remercie vraiment! (en espérant que tu ne prennes pas la grosse tête;) ) Je vous invite d'ailleurs à aller lire ça fic' si ce n'est pas déjà fait, elle vaut le détour!

Aussi, j'ai du updater le chapitre 1, mais du coup j'ai perdu les notes de début et de fin de chapitre... Donc voilà, juste pour dire x).

Je ne vais pas vous retarder plus longtemps, et espère que vous apprécierez ce chapitre. **Bonne lecture!**

* * *

><p><strong>POV Omniscient, mais surtout centré sur Sirius.<strong>

_1 semaine plus tôt..._

**- Et c'est ainsi qu'en 1717 les centaures du Grand Nord gagnèrent la guerre, mais...**

Bon sang, ce que les cours du professeur Binns pouvaient être barbant! À côté de lui, James s'était endormi, et Peter, un rang devant, semblait avoir fait de même. Seul Remus avait la patience et la concentration nécessaire pour suivre le cours entier et prendre des notes.

Étant au fond de la classe (le fantôme ne souciant pas assez de ses élèves pour craindre une mauvaise blague des maraudeurs), il pouvait observer à loisir le reste de la classe. Ce qui se révélait n'être que très peu distrayant. La plupart des élèves étaient tous dans le même état semi-comateux, ce qui faisait de ce cours un des plus calmes de l'école, malgré qu'il soit en commun avec les Serpentards.

Quelques-uns semblait arriver à prendre des notes, mais pas avec le même sérieux que Remus. Comme Se-Snivellus. Il n'allait pas l'appeler par son prénom quand même! Il était au premier rang à l'opposé de la salle. Seul, comme toujours. (Avait-il seulement des amis?!) Il n'avait pas l'air très passionné par le cours, écrivant paresseusement d'une main, la tête reposant au creux de l'autre. Il le voyait s'endormir peu à peu, s'appuyant plus de plus en plus sur son bras jusqu'à ce que celui-ci lâche, le faisant sursauter. Il eut l'air un peu perdu puis contrarié. Sirius ne put s'empêcher de rire. Il avait l'air tellement pitoyable! C'était tout simplement a-do-rable. ...

... ...

**BOUM!**

James, Peter et la quasi-totalité de la classe se réveillèrent et se retournèrent vers Sirius, qui avait envoyé sa tête contre la table en bois. Le professeur Binns continua tranquillement son cours.

**- Y t'arrive quoi encore Padfoot?** Ronchonna son voisin tout en reposant sa tête entre ses bras.

**- Rien, rien.**

**- Ouais bah t'es bizarre en ce moment.**

Il ne pouvait le nier, sachant pertinemment que c'était la vérité.

Il releva la tête et croisa deux grands yeux noirs qui l'observait depuis l'autre côté de la classe. Et il eu de nouveau envie d'envoyer son crâne contre la table.

**o*o*o*o*o*o**

Cela faisait trois mois que ce genre de pensées bizarres lui traversaient l'esprit sans raison.

Tout avait commencé par une énième engueulade avec Lily qui en avait marre qu'il fasse perdre des points à Gryffondor à cause de ses disputes avec Sev-Snape! Et là, elle lui avait posé une colle, elle lui avait demandé le pourquoi de cette haine avec le Serpentard. Et il n'avait pas su quoi répondre.

Depuis cette question avait beaucoup trotté dans sa petite tête. Sa première théorie avait été qu'il avait suivi James, jaloux à cause de Lily, puis que le sale caractère de Snape avait fait le reste.

C'est vrai quoi, c'était un vrai connard! Lâche, adepte de magie noire, toujours à faire des coups dans le dos et à chercher à les faire renvoyer. Et puis sa manière de lui parler, de le prendre pour un parfait idiot! Il ne le supportait pas, il était le grand Sirius Black! Comment pouvait-il le prendre de haut? Comment pouvait-il ne pas l'admirer, ne pas s'incliner devant lui? Comment pouvait-il ne pas l'aimer? …

Mais c'était vrai que quand elles n'étaient pas tournées contre lui, son ironie et sa façons de parler pleine de condescendance pouvait être drôle. _(nda: Remarquez comme il change vite de sujet.)_ La manière dont il envoyait paître toutes personnes qui osaient lui adresser la parole (parfois même les professeurs!) était hilarante. Le graisseux _(nda: Que de romantisme dans ce surnom)_ ne manquait pas d'humour, SAUF quand il s'attaquait à lui. Là, ce n'était pas du tout drôle. Tout le contraire même.

Et puis sa lâcheté et sa méfiance pouvaient s'expliquer facilement... Il y a un an, suite à l'accident du loup-garou (oui, il persistait à dire que c'était un accident!)**(1)**, Lily, même si elle n'était plus son amie, était devenu folle de rage en apprenant que Severus avait failli mourir, le lendemain matin quand ils étaient rentrés. _(nda: Je pars du principe que Lily est proche des maraudeurs à cette époque là et connaît leur secret)_ Après avoir découvert que c'était la faute de Sirius, elle l'avait frappé et lui avait crié dessus pendant un bon quart d'heure, puis s'était écroulé en pleurs. James s'était précipité vers elle et l'avait aidé à s'asseoir dans un des fauteuils de la salle commune désertée à cette heure de la matinée. Ils lui avaient demandé pourquoi elle se mettait dans des états pareils après ce que Snape lui avait fait. Elle avait répliqué qu'elle ne souhaiterait à personne d'avoir la même vie que lui, même à la personne qu'elle haït le plus. Suite aux exclamations des trois maraudeurs, elle avait dit ce qu'elle avait tu pendant trop longtemps, au nom d'une promesse avec un ami qui ne l'était plus. Elle avait parlé du passé de Severus. Le suicide de sa mère il y a deux ans. La maltraitance que son père moldu lui imposait depuis ses 3 ans, car il était un sorcier, un "monstre". Son espoir de trouver la paix à Poudlard. Sa désillusion, sa rage et son désespoir quand il est devenu la victime préféré des maraudeurs. Sa solitude.

Après cette discussion, Sirius n'avait su comment se comporter. Il se sentait... ouais coupable. Mais il détestait autant toujours Snape! James avait changé son attitude dès le lendemain, en grande partie par affection pour Lily. Peter l'avait suivi, et Remus était plus que content de ne plus assister à ces humiliations publiques qu'avec le temps il avait désapprouvées puis détestées. Sirius, ne sachant que faire, avait lui aussi abandonné du jour au lendemain jusqu'aux plus petites moqueries (enfin seulement en présence du vert et argent de Lily bien sur).

Les deux derniers mois de leur cinquième année passèrent sans une altercation entre eux. Le Serpentard ne soupçonna pas l'aveu son ancienne amie, et pensait que c'était uniquement due à la peur de se faire remarquer après " l'incident ". Sirius avait conscience que Severus ne le penserait pas capable de se sentir coupable. Et pourtant, Merlin qu'il l'était.

Mais depuis la rentré, ses mauvaises habitudes étaient revenues (en partie). Étrangement, ça avait été Severus qui avait ouvert les hostilités en se moquant de lui ouvertement. Il avait d'ailleurs eu l'air soulagé d'avoir une réponse à sa provocation, et d'enfin reprendre leurs joutes verbales, comme avant.

Sirius ne savait pas pour l'autre, mais lui ces petites chamailleries lui avaient manqué.

Pour en revenir au pourquoi de cette haine, il avait aussi élaboré la théorie que la tête de Snape ne lui revenait pas, tout simplement. On a beau dire, le physique c'est important. Il suffit de le regarder, lui le Roi des Gryffondors, fantasme vivant de ces dames...

Bref, il s'était alors mit à l'observer plus souvent qu'à l'accoutumée, et plus avec le seul objectif de l'emmerder.

À première vue, il est laid: nez trop grand (vraiment trop grand), cheveux gras, maigreur que même les larges robes de sorcier ne peuvent cacher, ... La liste est longue. Mais en regardant de plus près... Ça faisait mal à Sirius de l'avouer, mais après plusieurs semaines il commençait à se faire une raison: certaines choses chez lui le rendaient... non, pas beau, mais lui donnaient un certain charme. Comme ses grands yeux noirs, très expressifs à l'instar de son visage. Et puis ses mains fines... Oui ça pouvait paraître étrange, mais après l'avoir regardé en train de préparer une potion il avait été impressionné par la précision des gestes qu'elles exécutaient. Et pas seulement en faisant une potion, elles étaient précises et effectuait tout avec grâce: écrire, manger, tourner les pages d'un livre, ...

Il y avait aussi son extrême pâleur, qui à première vue peut déplaire, mais qui donnait finalement à sa peau un aspect... doux. Quand il voyait cette peau laiteuse, ce qu'il pouvait avoir envie de la toucher, tout doucement, dans une caresse...

…...

**BOUM!**

**- Euh, Sirius? Tu fais beaucoup ça ces derniers temps, tu devrais arrêter, peut être... **hésita Peter

**- Surtout qu'on est dans une bibliothèque!** S'insurgea Remus.

**- C'est quoi ton problème Padfoot?**

Dévisagé ainsi par ses trois amis, il ne savait que dire. En 6 ans, c'était la première fois qu'il leur cachait quelque chose. En même temps, comment pouvait-il leur dire ce qu'il se passait dans sa tête, alors que lui-même ne comprenait pas? Pouvait-il vraiment leur dire qu'il commençait à trouver Snape drôle, mignon, et qu'il passait son temps à le regarder, jusqu'à parfois le suivre dans les couloirs?... Nan, impossible. Il avait déjà eu du mal à leur avouer qu'il était gay, alors ça!

Remus soupira en refermant son livre et le regarda dans les yeux d'un air fatigué.

**- Sirius, ce n'est parce que tu te rends ENFIN compte de certaines choses que tu dois avoir l'air aussi désespéré.**

Puis il se leva et se dirigea vers la sortie. Les trois autres le regardèrent faire avec un air de parfaite incompréhension.

**- Ce qui veut dire?** Demanda James, cherchant une réponse chez le premier concerné.

**- Aucune idée. **Il haussa les épaules d'un air se voulant nonchalant. **Bon je vais le rejoindre hein, histoire qu'il soit pas tout seul. On se retrouve au repas!**

**- Mais Sirius atte...**

Il n'entendit pas la fin de la phrase, occupé à courir après son ami. Une fois arrivé à son niveau, il marcha à ses côtés, et quand il eut repris son souffle:

**- Euh, dis Mumus, …**

**- Pas ce surnom, s'il te plaît! On a plus 12 ans!**

**- Ok, Ok... Je voulais te demander, qu'est-ce que tu voulais dire tout à l'heure?**

**- Que tu observais beaucoup Snape ces temps-ci. En tout cas il était temps que tu grandisses un peu, j'en avais assez de supporter vos gamineries!**

**- Mais, mais...**

**- Tu as quand même mis 6 ans pour comprendre que votre "haine" cachait plus! Et ça fait quand même 3 mois que tu cogites... Tu-**

**- Mais attends! Pourquoi t'en viens tout de suite à ça? Ok, je le regarde un peu plus souvent, mais pas tant que ça! Pas plus qu'avant en tout cas! **_(nda: contradiction, quand tu nous tiens...)_

**- Et la manière et surtout les raisons pour lesquelles tu le regardes n'ont pas changées peut-être?**

Sirius était bloqué, il ne pouvait pas mentir à son ami, qui le verrait et le sentirait tout de suite.

**- ... Ça se voit tant que ça?**

**- C'est évident! La seule manière que ça le soit plus, ça serait de te le marquer sur le front! Tu as de la chance que les capacités d'observation des deux autres soit quasi-inexistante.**

**- En même temps, avec James qui passe ses journées à reluquer Lily...**

**- Tu peux parler!**

Le brun s'arrêta, pâle à l'extrême avant de devenir rouge. Il dit d'une voix étranglée:

**- Je ne reluque pas Seve- Snape!**

Il avait crié le dernier mot, avant de la marmonner plusieurs fois. Remus, lui, avait peine à contenir son fou-rire.

**- D'accord, d'accord. Tu ne reluques pas Snape, Snape ne te reluque pas. Tu n'aimes pas Snape, et Snape ne t'aime pas. Tu n'es pas gay, et lui non plus. Tout est clair.**

Sirius ouvrit de grand yeux.

**- Attend, Snape me reluque?! Et il est gay?!**

Oh merlin, c'était de la joie qu'il avait entendue dans sa voix? …. Nan, mais nan. Oh il n'aimait pas ce sourire, mais alors pas du tout.

**- Tu...**

**- Nan, ne dis pas un mot. Non, non, non, non, non. Chut, tu te tais. ET PAR LES CALEÇONS DE MERLIN TU ARRÊTES DE RIRE!**

**- Mais tu devrais te voir! Haha haha... Ok, j'arrête, mais franchement c'est tellement drôle de te voir te rendre de tes sentiments pour-**

**- Alors là tu dérailles totalement!**

Sirius ne rigolait pas du tout lui, ce qu'il calma le loup-garou.

**- Écoute, je...**

**- Nan toi tu m'écoutes! Tu arrêtes pas de me dire que je me rends compte, mais de quoi? J'y comprends rien moi! Je le déteste toujours autant, et les raisons sont toujours là: C'est une crevure, un lâche, et ce qu'on a appris sur son passé ne change rien au fait qu'il soit un putain d'adepte de magie noire! On a rien à voir lui et moi! Il est con, il est laid, alors par Merlin pourquoi je finis toujours par le trouver mignon?! Pourquoi je pense tout le temps à lui?! Lui qui est tout ce que je déteste! Lui qui ne fait jamais attention à moi sauf pour se foutre de moi, lui qui me méprise ouvertement! Pourquoi il ne m'aime pas, d'abord? Hein, pourquoi?! Pourquoi il m'ignore, et quand enfin je décide d'arrêter de faire attention à lui, hop le voilà qui accoure pour me chercher des noises! Bordel, pourquoi pendant les seules minutes où je ne pense pas à lui il s'impose à moi, pour ensuite repartir comme si de rien n'était?! Comme si je n'étais rien! Pourquoi il ne me regarde pas comme moi je le regarde! Je suis tout ce qu'il n'est pas! Il devrait se prosterner devant moi, m'admirer, m'adorer! Et bon sang, pourquoi ça fait si mal, pourquoi il me fait aussi mal? Pourquoi ce qu'il pense de moi est si important?! Je veux juste qu'il soit attiré par moi autant que moi je suis attiré par lui, c'est pas si compliqué nan?!**

…**...**

…**...**

**Oh merlin, j'ai pas dit ça? Nan, mais nan... Et merde je l'ai dit, oh merlin...**

Il remarqua enfin Remus qui regardait derrière lui avec un sourire indéchiffrable. Il sentit tout à coup une présence dans son dos.

**- Tu parles de Severus?**

Il se figea à l'entente de la voix féminine, et se retourna doucement, espérant avoir rêvé. Mais non, Lily Evans se trouvait bien là et avait entendu tous ses aveux.

**- Lily!** Se força à sourire Sirius. **Ma chère Lily, quelle joie-**

**- Arrête Black, tu trompes personne. **Se moqua-t-elle. **Et pas la peine de passer de la flatterie au chantage, contrairement à la majorité des représentantes de mon sexe, je sais me taire. Du reste, tu ne sais rien d'assez compromettant sur moi pour te le permettre.**

Voilà ce qu'il n'aimait pas chez Evans: sa façon de tout anticiper et de faire de grandes phrases qui le laissait comme un idiot à ne pas savoir quoi répondre. Elle était beaucoup trop intelligente pour son propre bien. Comme Severus... NON, Snape! Merlin, pourquoi faut-il qu'il ramène tout à lui?... Ok, question stupide.

**- T'as aucune chance avec lui.**

Le calme, la nonchalance de sa voix empêcha d'abord le Gryffondor, perdu dans ses pensés, de réagir normalement. Aucune chance avec qui? Quoi, pourquoi? Mais quand elle commença à partir, son cerveau se mit en route à la vitesse de l'éclair et il se mit à lui courir après, Remus le suivant vaguement. L'ayant rejointe, il dit d'une voix montant dans les aigus _(nda: la crise d'hystérie est pas loin!)_:

**- Comment ça aucune chance avec lui? Mais je ne veux pas de chance! Et quand bien même j'en voudrais une, pourquoi je ne pourrais pas l'avoir? Il est gay, et je suis parfait nan? Qu'est-ce qui m'empêcherais d'avoir ma chance avec lui? Pas que je le veuille, mais voilà la question mérite d'être posé...**

**- Oh mon Dieu Remus, il est encore plus mordu qu'on le pensait! **Dit-elle en échangeant un regard narquois avec ce dernier.

Sirius dévisagea les deux lions, complètement perdu. Ils se regardaient et le regardaient d'un air satisfait.

**- A-Attendez. C'est un piège, c'est ça? Vous êtes en train de vous payez ma tête, hein?**

**- Black, évidement que je me moque de toi, mais c'est uniquement à cause de ta bêtise et de la mauvaise foi incroyable dont tu uses sur toi-même pour te cacher la vérité. Mais,** elle fronça les sourcils, **comment tu sais qu'il est gay?**

**- Remus l'a sous-entendu il y a deux minutes, et là tu viens de le confirmer.**

Il afficha un air narquois qu'il n'avait plus utilisé depuis le début de la conversation.

**- Ah. Mais toi Lupin, comment tu sais ça? Je ne t'en ai jamais parlé!**

**- Eh bien... J'ai remarqué que certaines de ses hormones "réagissait" en présence d'hommes, et non pas de femmes... **expliqua le loup-garou d'un air gêné.

**- Oh, alors tu as aussi dû voir...**

**- Oui, j'ai vu avec ****_qui_**** ces hormones réagissaient le plus ces dernières années.**

Sirius, qui jubilait d'avoir piégé Lily, revint vite à la réalité en fronçant les sourcils.

**- Qui ça?**

**- Ça tu lui demanderas plus tard.** Répondit Remus avec un clin d'œil.** Pour en revenir à toi, il serait temps que tu acceptes enfin les choses. Cela fait plusieurs mois que tu te poses des questions, et ça ne le nie pas, même James et Peter l'ont remarqué! Même s'ils ne savent pas sur quoi... Bref, on voulait te-**

**- J'ai rien à accepter! Rien! Oh et puis zut, j'en ai marre de vos conneries, je rentre au dortoir!**

Et il tourna les talons et se remit à marcher.

**- Sirius! Attends, tu-**

**- Nan, je rien du tout! Je vous ai assez écouté dire des bêtises pas possible, maintenant je rentre!**

**- Black! Mais reviens! Merlin, je ne te pensais pas si lâche!**

Le susnommé freina immédiatement sa course et se retourna lentement vers eux.

**- Bien joué Evans. **Murmura Remus.

**- Moi, lâche?**

**- Oui, parfaitement! **Ne se démonta pas Lily. **Tu es mort de trouille! Tu as peur de tes pensées, de tes émotions, de tes sentiments!**

**- Je-**

**- Non, tu me laisses finir! N'es-tu pas constamment en train d'essayé de les ignorer? Tu as dit tout à l'heure que tu pensais tout le temps à lui, et que parfois tu le trouvais même mignon, alors ne le nie pas! Et je suis sûre que ça ne s'arrête pas là. Ne le trouves-tu pas beau aussi? Agaçant, mais aussi terriblement attachant? N'as-tu pas envie de tuer n'importe qui s'approchant de lui? Ne ressens-tu pas le besoin de le protéger, allant jusqu'à le proclamer comme ta propriété en début d'année et interdire à quiconque de lui faire du mal? Et ne souffres-tu pas quand tu passes des heures à le regarder, alors que lui ne t'accorde aucune attention? Ne mémorises-tu pas son emploi du temps, pour savoir où le trouver, et chacune des choses qu'il aime ou non? Ne rêves-tu pas d'être avec lui, tout le temps? Ne-**

**- Stop, arrête! Je sais toutes ces choses! Et ça me tue, alors je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais arrêter de les ignorer! Mais ça fait aussi tellement mal de faire comme si de rien n'était... interrompit-il** avec désespoir.

**- Alors assume Black! Assume et regarde ce qui se passe! Réfléchis, et n'ignore aucun signe. Et vois objectivement ce que tu dirais à quelqu'un s'il te disait qu'il éprouve ce que t'éprouves.**

Un silence de plusieurs minutes succéda à ces paroles, et Lily pensant avoir encore échoué à lui ouvrir les yeux allait recommencer à parler. Mais Remus la retint, lui faisant signe de se taire. Il voyait les signes de concentration chez son ami, et comprenait le combat intérieur qu'il livrait à présent.

Après un certain temps, Sirius ferma les yeux, et avoua dans un effort qui lui semblait surhumain:

**- Si quelqu'un me disait qu'il éprouve ce que j'éprouve, je lui dirais qu'il est très certainement amoureux, aussi fou que ça puisse paraître. Complètement et follement amoureux... Oh Merlin...**

Au fond il l'avait toujours su. Enfin surtout depuis ces trois derniers mois au cours desquels son subconscient essayait en vain de lui ouvrir les yeux. C'était là en lui, et il l'avait ignoré tout ce temps. Et maintenant, il se sentait... Léger. Comme libéré d'un poids. Enfin libre.

Il était amoureux de Severus Snape. Ou un truc y ressemblant.

Une vague de panique le submergea subitement. C'était bien beau tout ça, mais maintenant...

**- Qu'est-ce que je vais faire?**

**- Bah, essayer de le conquérir!**

Mais oui, c'était évident! Il était Sirius Black, et même s'il abhorrait ce nom, un Black obtient tout ce qu'il souhaite. Severus ne pourrait lui résister. Il est parfait après tout! Il releva les épaules, et pris un air déterminé, qui sur lui ressemblait plus à une attitude de supériorité.

**- T'auras aucune chance si tu prends cet air suffisant... fit très justement remarquer la rousse.** **D'ailleurs, c'est bien beau de vouloir le conquérir, mais tu comptes faire comment? Parce que je pense pas que seulement lui déclarer ton amour suffise à-**

**- Déjà, hors de question que je parle d'amour! Même moi je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit vraiment ça! Je suis clairement... attiré par lui, mais je le déteste toujours. Peut-être moins, surtout depuis ce qu'on a appris l'année dernière, et c'est vrai que nos dispute sont maintenant pour moi plus un amusement qu'une pure démonstration de haine. C'est tellement amusant de le voir essayer de ne pas s'énerver, et de ne pas y arrivé! Mais voilà, les raisons pour lequel je l'ai toujours détesté sont encore là. Il est toujours un adepte de magie noire, toujours aussi chiant, toujours aussi associable. J'espère pouvoir le faire changer sur certains points, mais ça j'y penserais plus tard, c'est pas le plus important tout de suite.**

**- Tu es donc sûr de l'avoir? **Demanda Remus avec un petit sourire.

**- Parfaitement sûr.**

**- Mais tu sais au moins comment tu vas faire? Parce que c'est pas gagné d'avance.**

**- J'ai effectivement une idée, mais ce sera surtout pour attirer son attention. Mon charme irrésistible fera le reste!**

**- Je sais même pas quoi dire devant tant de bêtise. **Dit Lily en secouant la tête, et en se disant que le Gryffondor avait de la chance que Severus soit déjà amoureux de lui. Enfin, en espérant qu'il le soit encore.

**- Laisse tomber, ça vaut pas la peine d'essayer de le raisonner. C'est quoi cette idée alors?**

**- Ça c'est une surprise. Mais ce qui est sûr, c'est que je ferais les choses dans les règles de l'art, à la maraudeur! **

**- Je crains le pire... **soupira Lily.

* * *

><p><strong>(1)<strong> Pour ceux ne connaissant pas cette histoire, en gros en cinquième Sev' cherche pourquoi ils disparaissent à chaque pleine lune, et Sirius pour X raison lui parle du passage secret. Du coup Snapy va à la Cabane Hurlante à la pleine lune, et croise Remus-loup-garou. Et il est sauvé du loupiot par James. Voilà voilà.

* * *

><p>Voilà donc la fin de ce deuxième et dernier chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous a plu. Mais mon imagination étant lancé, j'ai écrit deux petits bonus, purement pour le fun! Ils sont déjà écrits, il ne me reste qu'à les taper sur ordinateur, je les posterais sûrement ce week-end!<p>

N'hésitez pas à laisser vos impressions, bonnes ou mauvaises, c'est même s'il y en a des mauvaises tant qu'elles sont constructives! Merci en tout cas de m'avoir lu, rien que savoir ça me comble de bonheur :D!


	3. Bonus

**Six ans pour comprendre, Bonus**

**Nda:** Voilà les bonus promis, sauf qu'il n'y en a pas deux, mais trois! Oui, mon inspiration c'est vraiment lâché... Les deux premiers suivent directement le chapitre 2, et le troisième suit le chapitre 1. J'ai essayé d'être drôle, mais pas sûr que ça vous fasse rire: à des moments c'est presque sérieux, à d'autres j'avoue avoir pété un câble x).

Voilà voilà, voici maintenant les bonus qui clôt définitivement Six ans pour comprendre! En espérant que ça vous ai plu ;).

* * *

><p><span><strong>Bonus 1 : Confrontation. Ou comment expliquer à son meilleur ami qu'on aime son pire ennemi (un peu plus tôt que prévu).<strong>

**- Euh, excusez-moi, mais... Y'a James qui se sent mal...**

Les trois Gryffondors se retournèrent et virent la tête de Peter flottant au-dessus du sol. Il releva la cape et on découvrit James, en train de se rouler sur le sol de manière étrange en baragouinant des phrases où l'on pouvait parfois reconnaître les mots «**Pourquoooooi**» et «**Traîtreeeee**».

Sirius déglutit et se retourna lentement vers Remus.

**- Et tu vas me dire que tu n'avais pas sentis qu'il était là?!**

**- Il aurait par le savoir de toute façon... **Répondit-il en souriant toujours aussi gaiement.

**- Oui bah regarde où ça nous mène tes bêtises! **S'énerva Sirius en désignant d'un grand geste leur ami au sol.

**- Là, là, il va s'en remettre. Regarde...**

Effectivement, Lily qui s'était approché de James, l'empoigna par le col et lui mit une gifle. Ce qui eut pour effet de faire tout de suite cesser sa crise.

**- Tu vois, il va déjà mieux!** Triompha Remus.

**- Mouais... Euh, James? Est-ce que... ça va?**

Ce dernier le regardait comme s'il lui avait poussé une corne au milieu du front.

**-Sirius... **_(nda: attention, musique dramatique, spot lumineux braqué sur les héros larmoyant, et... Actions!)_ **Mon fidèle ami, dis-moi tu plaisantais!**

**- … Non, je suis désolé, mais c'est la vérité. Je l'aime!**

**- Comment peux-tu nous faire ça? Traître!**

**- Non, ne dis pas ça s'il te plaît! Je n'y peux rien, je ne peux contrôler mon cœur!**

**- Je suis désolé, mais... Ce n'est pas possible. Je ne peux pas laisser passer ça! C'est ici que nos chemins se séparent.**

-** Non, James, après toutes ces aventures que nous avons vécues tous ensemble, tu ne peux pas me laisser tomber comme ça?!**

**- Je suis désolé, Sirius.**

**- James!**

**- Sirius!**

**- Jam-**

**- Non mais c'est pas un peu finit votre cinéma?! C'est pas possible! Par Merlin, comment est-il possible que vous soyez aussi stupide?! Et vous deux, arrêter votre cirque, ça encourage leurs bêtises!**

James et Sirius se retournèrent vers les deux autres maraudeurs: Remus était écroulé de rire, tandis que Peter pleurnichait avec du pop-corn dans les mains _(nda: Oui, j'imagine bien Peter en caricature de fangirl)_. Puis ils se regardèrent à nouveau.

**- On est peut-être allé trop loin là.** Concéda Sirius.

**- PEUT-ÊTRE?!**

**- Excuse nous ma douce Lily!**

**- NE-**

**- Oui, bon, bon. Donc James, maintenant que tu as repris tes esprits, tu ne trouves pas ta réaction exagérée? **Interrompit Remus in-extremis.

**- Non.**

**- … Mais encore?**

**- Non!**

**- Oh Prongs, allé!** Supplia Sirius.

**- Sirius, tu nous as caché un truc, et pas des moindres. Donc techniquement parlant, tu es un traître!**

**- Je ne le savais même pas y'a 10 minutes!**

Remus et Lily toussotèrent.

**- Roh ça va, je ne voulais pas le savoir, c'est la même chose!**

**- Tu pactises avec l'ennemi!**

**- Mais pas du tout! Quand je sortirais avec lui, il ne sera plus notre ennemi! Et il est gay, tu n'as plus aucune raison d'être jaloux de lui!**

**- … Oui, mais... enfin tu...**

**- Ça se tient comme raisonnement! **Tenta d'aider Remus.

**- Mais, mais...**

**- Potter, ne fait pas ta tête de mule! Prend exemple sur Pettigrew!**

**- En faite, moi je m'en fiche... Tant que Sirius me donne toujours des bonbons et m'aident pour mes devoirs, et que Snape ne s'amuse plus à me faire peur...**

**- Peter, t'as peur de lui alors qu'il n'a jamais fait attention à toi...** Corrigea Remus.

**- Bref, s'il te plaît James, accepte tout ça! C'est déjà assez dure comme ça pour moi, alors si je dois en plus perdre un de mes meilleurs amis, mon frère...**

_(Sirius attaque: yeux de cocker! C'est super efficace!)_

**- Mmm...** marmonna-t-il pour toute réponse, sentant qu'il flanchait.

**- Jaaaaaames, s'il te plaaaaaaaaît!**

**- ... Ok Sirius, ok. Je vais essayer de me faire à l'idée. J'ai bien réussi avec le fait que tu sois gay, alors bon...**

**- Ouuuui, merci Prongs! Si je m'écoutais, je t'embrasserais!**

**- Oui bah non merci, réserve ça pour l'autre. Nan mais quand même, que tu sois gay c'est une chose, mais Snape?! Sérieusement? Qu'est-ce que tu lui trouves?**

**- Mais rien justement! Moi-même je ne comprends pas! La seule chose d'un tant soit peu attirante chez lui c'est peut-être ses yeux. Ils sont noirs, mais d'un noir comme je n'en ai jamais vu! Et puis ils brillent quand il est en colère, on dirait qu'ils sont remplis de flammes. Ou d'éclairs, au choix. Il est tellement beau quand il enrage! Il dégage tellement d'ardeur, on dirait presque qu'il veut me tuer, me torturer, c'est adorable!**

**Et quand il rit, mais pour de vrai, pas un ricanement, son rire est si... magnifique. Peut-être parce qu'on n'a pas l'habitude l'entendre. Et sa peau à l'air si douce, si fragile! Je rêverais de la toucher, de la mordre, de la faire saigner. En fait il a l'air si fragile, on dirait qu'il est possible de la briser avec une simple caresse.**

**Et il est tellement intelligent! Il sait tellement de choses, surtout en potion. Beaucoup de choses inutiles, mais c'est quand même impressionnant! Mais c'est seulement en théorie, il est tellement nul en pratique, à part pour les potions. La manière qu'il a d'être contrarié quand il n'arrive pas à effectuer un sort est tout simplement adorable! On dirait un enfant qui boude.**

**Et il fait presque une tête de moins que moi, du coup quand on se dispute il est obligé de lever la tête pour me parler et me regarder dans les yeux. C'est pas trop mignon? En plus il essaye quand même de me faire peur, avec ses regards glacials, mais il m'amuse tellement, et au fond je vois bien que ça l'amuse aussi la plupart du temps. Parfois il se retient même de rire franchement! D'ailleurs, je vous ai déjà dit que son rire était magnifique?**

**Et... ...**

Les quatre Gryffondors se demandèrent si finalement, ce n'était pas mieux quand il ignorait et refrénait ses émotions. Et James priait pour que Sirius ne passe pas son temps à partir de maintenant à lui casser les oreilles avec ces mièvreries.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Bonus 2: La première attaque de Sirius. Ou l'art de se prendre un râteau.<strong>

Après avoir fait enfin taire Sirius, les cinq amis se rendirent compte que le repas avait déjà commencé, et ils se dirigèrent donc vers la Grande Salle. Ils se préparaient mentalement à affronter l'armé de regards que jetaient généralement tous les mangeurs sur les rares retardataires.

Quelle ne fut pas leur surprise de voir apparaître devant eux Snape au détour d'un couloir, lui aussi visiblement en retard pour le repas. Il marchait rapidement devant eux, et ne semblait pas encore les avoir remarqué. Sirius, ne voyant personne d'autre qu'eux ici _(bah oui, pas fou au point de tenter une attaque en public!)_, décida d'appliquer son plan. Il s'élança vers le Serpentard, et cria d'une voix aiguë et enjoué:

**- Severuuuus!**

Ce dernier, ayant reconnu la voix de son ennemi, se retourna immédiatement et pointa sa baguette sur la joue du Gryffondor, qui s'apprêtait à lui sauter dessus.

**- Oh, toujours aussi prudent. **Sourit-il, pas vraiment impressionné.

-** Qu'est-ce que tu me veux, Black?** Soupira Severus.

**- Que tu m'embrasses!**

On ne pouvait dire qui de Snape ou des quatre rouge-et-or étaient le plus stupéfait. Ces derniers pensèrent avec effarement: "C'est ça son plan?!"

**- … Pardon?**

**- Je veux que tu m'embrasses Severus. **Répéta Sirius en souriant de toutes ses dents.

Grand moment de silence, puis...  
><strong>SBAFF!<strong>

Le Serpentard, qui était devenu de plus en plus rouge au fur et à mesure que les secondes passait, avait finalement mis une claque mémorable au brun qui n'avait pas vu le coup venir.

**- Nan mais ça va pas de dire des trucs pareils?! Espèce de détraqué! Et ne m'appelle plus jamais par mon prénom sale cabot!** Cria-t-il d'une voix sur-aiguë avant de s'enfuir en courant.

Un nouveau silence s'installa. Remus posa après quelques secondes sa main sur l'épaule de Sirius qui était en état de choc.

**- Bah, vois le bon côté des choses: on peut dire qu'il y a eu "rapprochement physique."**

Ça eut l'effet de le faire sortir de sa léthargie, et il se tourna la tête vers ses amis, qui ne s'attendait pas à le voir afficher son célèbre sourire en coin.

**- Le bon côté des choses? Mais il est déjà fou de moi!**

**- Euh...**

**- Ou en tout cas ce n'est qu'une question de temps! Vous avez vu comme il s'est enfuit? On aurait dit une vierge effarouchée, c'était trop mignon! Je suis sûr que je suis le premier à lui avoir demandé ça! **Ricana-t-il

**- Ouais, si tu veux. Et tu vas faire quoi maintenant?**

Ils se remirent en marche vers la Grande Salle.

**- Bah, continuer mon plan!**

**- … Ton plan, c'est le harceler juste comme tu viens de le faire?**

**- Exactement!**

**- J'avais raison de craindre le pire...** Soupira Lily.

**- Mais tu comptes faire ça pendant combien de temps?** Même Remus avait du mal à en croire ses oreilles.

**- Pas longtemps, seulement jusqu'à ce que ça fonctionne. **

**- C'est-à-dire?**

**- Jusqu'à ce qu'il craque et qu'il m'embrasse en avouant être dingue de moi.**

Remus et Lily se frappèrent le front avec la paume de leur main, totalement désemparé. Cette dernière se demanda comment son ancien ami pouvait aimer un idiot pareil.

James était quant à lui écroulé de rire.

o*o*o*o*o*o

La Grande Salle put donc ce soir là arriver un Severus rouge et furibond, qui après s'être assit bruyamment en bout de table fit fuir les regards grâce au sien qui était noir, et qui fit même glapir de peur quelques premières années.

Puis vinrent les cinq Gryffondors, dont un soutenait son ami binoclard toujours mort de rire, et deux autres qui regardait le petit groupe en secouant la tête d'un air consterné.

Et le dernier arriva en se tenant une joue rougie, où on pouvait presque voir la marque d'une main. Il jeta un regard vers la table des vert-et-argent, et croisa immédiatement les yeux noirs qu'il cherchait. Il eut un sourire carnassier et victorieux, qui fit frissonner Severus. Il baissa rapidement la tête vers son assiette en rougissant à nouveau.

Sirius ricana. Oui, un Black obtient définitivement toujours ce qu'il souhaite.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Bonus 3: Jalousie. Ou comment imposer le silence dans la Grande Salle plus vite que Dumbledore.<strong>

(Rappel: se passe après le chapitre 1)

Sirius enrageait. Assit au milieu de ses amis, il était trop occupé à fusiller la table des Serpentard pour ne serait-ce que penser à manger.

Rah! Et ce connard qui souriait comme un con! Et puis depuis quand Severus était-il aussi proche de Regulus?

-** Arrête de les regarder comme ça, il va finir par s'en rendre compte. **Lui dit calmement Remus à sa gauche.

**- Comment pourrait-il s'en rendre compte, vu qu'il ne me jette même pas un regard depuis le début du repas? **Marmonna-t-il.

**- Attend, t'es déjà jaloux à ce point?! **S'incrusta James.

**- Je ne suis pas jaloux! C'est juste que...**

**- Écoute, si ça peut te rassurer les hormones de ton frère ne réagissent pas avec Severus. Je suis même à peu près sûr qu'il est hétéro. Et Severus n'est pas intéressée par lui non plus.**

**- Ah, d'accord. Mais je m'en fou hein!** Crut-il bon de rajouter.

**- Oui oui, bien sûr. Mais tu sais, d'autres personnes s'intéresse à lui. Homme et femme confondu. C'est comme ça, et tu peux rien y faire.**

**- Attend, tu veux dire que d'autres personnes sont assez folles pour être attirées par Snape? Je croyais qu'il n'y avait que Padfoot pour être timbré à ce point!**

**- La ferme Prongs! **

Il se mit à manger et décida d'ignorer le comportement de Severus. Après tout, il n'était même pas son petit ami en plus! Enfin, il ne savait pas trop... Ils n'avaient pas parlé après... Tout ça. Ils s'étaient embrassé pendant plusieurs minutes, jusqu'à ce que ce soit l'heure de retourner en cours. Ils s'étaient quitté sans rien dire d'autre qu'un vague "**A plus**" bredouillé à cause de la gêne, et ne s'étaient pas recroisé depuis. Et maintenant, il devait avouer qu'il avait un peu peur d'avoir une discussion avec lui, ne sachant pas exactement ce qu'il voulait. À part que ça ne le dérangerait pas vraiment de recommencer à l'embrasser.

Il prit son verre, et en profita pour jeter un coup d'œil discret vers...

...

**GLING!**

Son verre éclata dans sa main dans un grand bruit, attirant l'attention de la plupart des gens dans la Grande Salle. Mais il ne s'en rendit pas compte, trop occuper à s'imaginer mille façons douloureuses de tuer ce connard de blond peroxydé de Malfoy qui avait osé poser la main sur l'épaule de SON Severus et qui avait même réussit à le faire. Nan mais pour qui se prenait-il?! Et l'autre qui rigolait avec lui, il ne manquait pas d'air!

Severus, qui s'était lui aussi retourné vers la source de ce bruit, fut presque glacé d'effroi par le regard de Sirius. Il dégageait une telle colère, que personne autour de lui n'osait encore lui adresser la parole, même ces amis qui le connaissait assez pour savoir qu'il valait mieux le laisser se calmer. Remus se contenta de réparer le verre, et ils se remirent à manger en faisant comme si de rien n'était.

Severus, oppressé et un peu apeuré par le regard et l'aura menaçante de du Gryffondor, décida de s'en aller. Ses deux amis, eux aussi ayant finis de manger, le suivirent.

Sirius, lui, réfléchissait. Après tout, ce qu'avait dit Remus était vrai, d'autres personnes était susceptible de s'intéresser au Serpentard. Et il risquait d'essayer de le conquérir, et il était HORS DE QUESTION qu'il se fasse doubler par qui que soit! Il l'a, il le garde.

Il le vit se lever et partir, et prit une décision. Peu importe les conséquences, il allait montrer à tous qu'il était SA propriété!

Il se leva à son tour, sous le regard surpris de ses amis, et se dirigea vers son "ennemi" en criant son nom. La plupart des gens présents commencèrent à se taire pour observer la scène, s'attendant à une unième disputes.

Le principal concerné, lui, s'était figé et retourné, et regardait maintenant d'un air inquiet le brun se diriger vers lui d'un air déterminé.

Arrivé à sa hauteur, Sirius lui saisit férocement le bras, et il allait protester quand une bouche s'écrasa sur la sienne.

Sirius, l'embrassait! Ne réagissant pas dans un premier temps, il fut tenté de répondre au baiser quand il se rappela ou il était. Il ouvrit de grand yeux, à l'instar de toute la Grande Salle.

Ce fut le Gryffondor qui mit fin au baiser, et il mit une main sur la taille de Severus, l'autre retenant toujours son bras. Il défia toute la salle silencieuse du regard, puis dit d'une voix forte:

**- À partir de maintenant, Severus Snape est ma propriété exclusive. Alors le premier qui le touche, je l'étripe!**

Fier de son effet, il le lâcha, et sortit en écartant de son passage Regulus et Lucius, plus que surpris par la scène qu'il venait d'assister. Tous les regards se braquèrent sur Severus, toujours figé qui regardait s'éloigner la silhouette de son... de son quoi? Petit ami? Il réalisa vraiment ce qu'il s'était passé, et rougi violemment tandis qu'un énorme sourire s'afficha sur son visage. Mais il fut vite remplacé par une mine indigné. Il l'avait désigné comme étant sa propriété?! Il avait osé dire ça?!

**- BLACK! ESPECE DE CREVURE! REVIENT ICI TOUT DE SUITE!**

Et il s'élança à sa suite. Les yeux des personnes présentes se tournèrent en désespoir de cause vers la table des Gryffondors. James haussa les épaules, et cria:

**- Eh, ne nous regardé pas comme ça! C'est pas de notre faute s'il est complètement dingue!**

Cette réplique eut le don de faire repartir les discussions, traitant majoritairement de ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Et c'est ainsi que Severus Snape devint plus ou moins officiellement le petit ami de Sirius Black.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Nda:<strong> J'espère que ça vous a plu! Moi je me suis bien amusé à les écrire.

Merci encore de m'avoir lu, et n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire!


End file.
